Typhoon
by fanfan912
Summary: Uhhh the boys go on a boat trip and you can guess wut happens by looking at the title. My first fic so be nice and review!


Er… so… hi… this is my first fanfic, so please be nice and don't flame me!!!!! This story will eventually be 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5+M, R+D. Uhhhhhh I think that's all so far, so enjoy the story!  
  
Oh yeah and No, I do not own gundam wing.  
  
Typhoon  
  
The sunset was a splendor of pure beauty. Here on the island, the air was always wild and fresh, the water calm and peaceful. Quatre smiled as he glanced around at the paradise he had come to.  
The creatures here seemed all but aloof of the blonde, Arabian youth. Monkeys hopped about, screeching as they laughed and splashed water at each other. Brilliantly pink flamingoes got ready to slumber, tucking their cute fuzzy heads under the tufts of fluff and downy feathers of their wings.  
The warm sea was luminous; a mixture of sparkling green, blue, and clear, so that he could even see hazily though it, with all the brightly colored coral and the little clownfish timidly peeping out of the ridges. The last, shimmering dregs of sunrays danced about the flickering shadows the loomed around corners, kissing all in sight.  
Quatre managed a weak, strangled sigh of contentment, as he lay sprawled at the whispering tide line, getting washed gently by the ripples of dying waves. He had been in this position for quite a long while, ever since he had gently pried away from unconsciousness, discovering himself to be washed up and stranded on this magnificently beautiful island. Now this was life: no war, no chaos, everything was woven into a clear, pure, perfect melody of harmony. It would be okay now, and everything would be all right. Unable to keep awake any longer, Quatre slowly fluttered his eyelids down, and blended smoothly into the shores of slumber.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
The war was over. Everything was busy restoring itself, disposing of all bad memories and starting anew. Earth was repatching itself, and had restored its mystifying beauty.  
Quatre's father, president Winner, had insisted that his head of the marines, Captain Heero Yuy, and head of the army, Chang Wu Fei, travel the world and enjoy its magical aura while they were still young and lively. So, taking young Quatre along with them, they set sail the following weekend on a ship called The Gundam.  
The dawn was clear and bright, with many seagulls in sight. Captain Yuy, a young Japanese with fathomless sea blue eyes, ordered his men to set sail against the sea breeze. So, while watching the land get smaller and smaller in the distance, he and General Fei sat down and ordered breakfast.  
The cabin boy, a lively violet-eyed boy with a long, copper colored braid, bounded happily into the scene. He had just taken their orders, and was dramatically announcing them to their cook, Relena Peacecraft. (Sorry, but I had to put her somewhere in the story where she could bother poor HeeroL)  
"For the creepy Chinese dude, we need a bowl of white rice, some water, and tofu. Sheesh, rather stale tasting, huh?" the boy wrinkled his nose as if there was something smelly placed under it, and continued. "Quatre says he's not hungry, and Captain Yuy wants a salad." Duo sighed wistfully at the mention of the name, "Yuy".  
"Now hear my words loud and clear, boy. No letting slip to the young gentlemen that you are gay. Wouldn't do to let them think that we are not a respectable crew. Get it" Got it" Good," Relena scolded sternly; "Isn't that right Dorthy?" she asked her handmaids, who nodded emphatically. (Alright, just pretend that cooks have handmaids, okay?)  
"Sheesh, all right," Duo mumbled. He then took the orders on deck.  
  
Later that night…  
  
(Sorry everyone, but I'm a huge Relena hater)  
Relena sat on the edge of her bunk, with Dorthy combing her booger colored hair. She did not like the way the filthy cabin boy seemed to like the captain. He had no right! Heero Yuy would soon be rightfully hers. She'd teach the gay bastard a couple of lessons; he'd learn not to go against her. Relena farted (a SBD) and lay down on the squeaky pink plastic mattress.  
  
  
Uhhhh so that's all I have so far… sorry that it's so short…. Should I continue it? I might not since it's kinda corny… please review! If I get enough I just might continue…  
  



End file.
